


can’t stand that greedy bitch

by sheeva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Teasing, just some lesbians smokin weed, no sex quite yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeva/pseuds/sheeva
Summary: vriska and terezi are just blazin up and feelin the heat!





	can’t stand that greedy bitch

“Do me a solid and pass that shit, you’ve had it for like ten minutes,” Terezi narrowed her striking red eyes at Vriska, who sat beside her with a lit blunt in between her thumb and index finger. 

“God knows I need it more than you do,” Vriska said with a sigh, and reluctantly passed the blunt to Terezi. 

“Yeah! Whatever.” 

Terezi brought the tightly rolled blunt to her black-painted lips and took a long, slow drag, letting the smoke fill her lungs and intoxicate her brain. 

The city streets were surprisingly calm for a friday night, probably because it past 1 A.M. at this point, and they’d secluded themselves in a slim alleyway where they wouldn’t be bothered. They just wanted some alone time together, without having to deal with the burden of everyday life. 

“You look stupid when you inhale,” Vriska chimed in, an obnoxious smirk adorning her blue lips.

“Oh, shut up,” Terezi couldn’t help but fall into a giggle fit, and then immediately relax again into a mellow state. She was way worse at handling herself under the influence than Vriska was. 

There was a comfortable silence. 

The two of them stared at the night sky with droopy eyelids, only the faint sound of cars passing reminded them that this was indeed reality.

Terezi’s nimble fingers inched over to lightly touch Vriska’s hand, and eventually their hands interlocked in a hold strong enough to weigh down the world. 

“I’m so fucking baked,” Vriska rubbed her eyes with her free hand, and then turned to the girl beside of her. 

“You’re always baked. Share with me more often, greedy bitch,” Terezi spoke with confidence as she reached her arm up, and pulled Vriska towards her in a swift single motion. 

Vriska licked her lips as she saw her own reflection in Terezi’s glasses, and almost immediately clashed her lips against the other girl’s. Their lips moved together without an ounce of rhythm, sloppy tongue strokes leaving drool to drip out both of the corners of their mouths. 

They could only stay apart for so long once they disconnected. 

“Your lipsticks’ fucked up,” Terezi pointed out nonchalantly. 

“I don’t give a fuck,” 

Terezi’s lips were on Vriska’s neck, razor sharp teeth leaving surface scratches and bruises in their wake. It was painfully hard for Vriska not to moan, and regardless of how much she tried to hold it back, they escaped her lips anyway. 

“Can you just—”

Vriska’s hand guided Terezi’s to the loose waist of her jeans, and the red-eyed girl gladly slipped her hand inside. 

“No underwear, huh? You’re a total whore,” Terezi smiled against Vriska’s neck, and let her cold fingertips tease the soft skin of the other woman’s thighs. 

“You’re the one touching me in public,” Vriska urged herself not to stutter on her words as Terezi’s touches filled her senses. 

“You’re the one who wanted me to,” Terezi inched her middle finger higher, brushing teasingly against Vriska’s clit. 

“If I wasn’t so horny right now, I’d totally kick your ass,” She responded, and then leaned shamelessly into Terezi’s touches.

“Better cum fast! I set the blunt down, don’t want it to go out or anything,” 

The painfulness of reality melted away in an instant.

**Author's Note:**

> writing oneshots is all i can be bothered to do right now BUT i have some other stuff coming soon!


End file.
